Wireless communication systems are rapidly growing in both usage and the number of connected devices. A personal area network (“PAN”) may be defined as a computer network used for data transmission amongst devices such as computers, telephones, tablets, personal digital assistants, wearables, Internet of Things (IoT) devices, etc. For instance, a PAN may be used for communication between the devices themselves (e.g., interpersonal communication), or for connecting one or more devices to a higher level network and the Internet via an uplink, wherein one “master” device takes up the role as internet router. Furthermore, a wireless PAN is a network for interconnecting devices wherein the connections are wireless, using wireless technologies, such as Bluetooth.
A piconet consists of two or more devices occupying the same physical channel (e.g., synchronized to a common clock and hopping sequence). Typically, a piconet allows for one master (or primary) device to interconnect with up to seven active slave (or secondary) devices. For instance, examples of piconets include a cell phone connected to a computer, a laptop and a Bluetooth-enabled digital camera, or several tablet computers that are connected to each other.
When two or more independent, non-synchronized Bluetooth piconets overlap, a scatternet is formed in a seamless, ad-hoc fashion allowing for inter-piconet communication. In other words, a scatternet is a type of computer network consisting of two or more piconets, wherein a Bluetooth node may be a master in one piconet and a slave in one or more other piconets. However, piconet scheduling may not be coordinated so the shared master/slave node in the Bluetooth scatternet may have scheduling conflicts that result in packet drops. Accordingly, a need exists for mitigating scheduling conflicts in wireless communication devices within a scatternet.